Immortality
by Cloudypeach25
Summary: "Untuk apa kau meragukannya? Kita memang akan selalu bersama."/Onkey Here! with SM member/Yaoi/Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

Onew

Key

SHINee member

EXO member

**Author :** Cloudy

**Genre :** Fantasy, romance

**Rated : **T

**Summary:** "Untuk apa kau meragukannya? Kita memang akan selalu bersama."

**Warning:** Yaoi, typo(s) bertebaran, terjadi percampuran ras antara versi Alexandra Ivy-Jeanne Frost-Stephenie Meyer, EY(T)D

**Author's Note:**

FF ini terinspirasi dari novel Embrace the Darkness karya Alexandra Ivy. Ingat! Ini cuma terinspirasi doang, kalo jalan critanya sih udah saya rombak.

Oh ya, yang umurnya belum 18 jangan baca novelnya ya ^^ *sendirinya juga belum 18*

FF ini sebenarnya dengan cast awal Yewon, jadi maaf aja kalo saya khilaf u,u

Okelah kalo begitu,

HAPPY READING ^.~

''Key, antarkan minuman ke meja nomor 4!'' Pria cantik yang dipanggil Key itu segera menerima racikan cocktail dari bartender dan segera mencari-cari meja yang memesan minuman itu.

''Melewati lantai dansa? Kau sudah gila? Minuman itu mungkin hanya tinggal gelasnya saja ketika sampai di tempatnya!'' Mir sang bartender hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Wajar saja jika pria cantik itu protes, club malam hari ini entah kenapa menjadi llebih padat untuk dibelah.

''Mereka mau kau yang mengantarnya, berusahalah!'' Key berdecak kesal namun pada akhirnya dia pergi juga dengan tiga gelas cocktail di nampan yang dibawanya.

Hiruk-pikuk club malam. Harus diakui Key tak begitu menyukainya dulu, mengingat dia adalah anak rumahan yang jarang berada di keramaian.

Key berusaha menyeimbangkan nampannya melewati sekerumun orang yang sibuk menari dan sebagian dari mereka sudah mabuk, ini begitu bar-bar di mata Key.

Setelah perjuangannya mempertahankan isi gelas dari para tamu, Key sampai di meja pemesannya. Salah seorang pria dari tiga orang pria dan dua orang yeoja itu bersiul sembari mendekati Key.

''Hmm, padahal aku berharap kau sampai kemari dengan tumpahan alkohol di sekujur tubuhmu.'' Pria itu semakin mendekat pada Key sembari membawa segelas cocktail yang sudah diletakkan Key di meja sebelumnya. Pergerakan pria itu membuat Key memundurkan langkahnya.

''Ya! Kau harus menemaniku dengan seperti ini."

**BYURR**

Pria itu menyiramkan cocktail di tangannya ke tubuh Key. Tak hanya satu gelas, namun tiga gelas cocktail itu sudah tersiram sempurna ke tubuh Key. Lengkap sudah, Key kini merasa lengket oleh alkohol.

Teman-teman dari pria itu tertawa senang dengan tindakan pria itu yang sudah membuat Key terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

''Hmm, _smells good_!'' Pria itu menyentuh pipi tirus Key hingga tanpa diduga, Key mencengkeram tangan pria itu yang ada di pipinya. Mencengkeramnya kuat lalu memelintir tangan pria itu, tak memperdulikan pria itu yang mengaduh dan menyumpah-serapahinya.

''Argh. . . dasar pria sialan!'' Key melepaskan tangan pria itu dan mengelap pipi tirusnya yang tadi disentuh pria itu. Sedang pria itu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat ulah Key, dan pria itu mulai berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya geram.

''Dongwoon!'' Orang yang dipanggil Key itu segera datang dan menangkis pukulan yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi akan meninggalkan memar di pipi Key.

''Urus dia, aku mau kembali!'' Key memandang pria itu dingin lalu menepuk bahu Dongwoon sebelum berlalu pergi. Mati saja kau sekalian! Batin Key sembari menyeringai kecil.

* * *

Kota Seoul pada pukul tiga pagi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan istirahat, sebagai kota yang tak pernah tidur ini memang wajar saja jika jam selarut apa pun jalanan tetap ramai. Key baru saja selesai bekerja dan sekarang rasanya ia benar-benar ingin merangkak ke tempat tidur untuk melepas lelahnya. Baginya kerja di club malam sama saja bersaing dengan burung hantu.

''Apa aku berhenti saja dari pekerjaan ini?'' Desahnya sembari mengeratkan mantel yang dikenakannya.

''Kalau kau berhenti, memangnya kau mau mati kelaparan dengan porsi makanmu yang seperti itu?'' Key hanya mencibir sebal lalu mempoutkan bibirnya yang justru membuat Dongwoon, pria yang bersamanya itu terkekeh.

''Sudah ya, aku mau cepat-cepat tidur!'' Key melambaikan tangannya pada Dongwoon dan segera menaiki tangga apartemennya untuk segera menuju kamar apartemennya.

Key menghela napasnya lelah setelah masuk ke apartemen kecilnya. Melepas sepatunya dan segera menanggalkan mantelnya. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi lalu mengisi bathup dengan air hangat. Mandi setidaknya bisa mengurangi penatnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Key segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kulkas dan menobrak-abriknya sebentar.

''Ck, aku akan berhenti dari club malam sialan itu! Lagipula kerja di cafe saja pasti sudah mencukupi makanku. Ish, dimana sih susunya?'' Gerutu Key masih dengan mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya untuk mencari susu strawberry. ''Ah, ini dia!'' Key segera membuka karton susu itu dan menguknya seolah menenggak bir setelah mandi. Ini enak!

Sambil mengusap bibir cherrynya dari susu, Key mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemennya. Kecil dan sempit, semakin sempit lagi dengan adanya desakan dari buku-bukunya yang menggunung.

Satu tahun lagi, mungkin enam bulan lagi baiknya dia harus pindah apartemen.

Drrt. . . Drrt. . . Drrt. . .

Drrt. . . Drrt. . . Drrt. . .

Meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dan melihat penelfonnya. Dongwoon, pria itulah yang telah menelfonnya.

Huft!

Key meniup poninya kesal, nampaknya dia juga harus mengganti ponsel. Dengan malas dia menggeser icon merah lalu melempar ponselnya kekasur. Key menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya yang belum naik ke kasur sembari berpikir. Besok dia harus menyicil untuk berkemas dan setelahnya dia bisa tenang mencari apartemen baru.

''Hoamm~! Baiknya sekarang tidur.'' Mengangkat kedua kakinya ke kasur lalu menarik selimut untuk segera tidur.

Tak berapa lama yang terdengar dari ruangan itu hanya napas yang teratur dari pria cantik itu dan jam dinding yang tak berhenti berdetik. Semakin larut dirinya tidur, Key mulai resah dalam tidurnya. Berkali-kali dia mengubah posisi tidurnya. Mimpi membuatnya tak tenang dalam tidurnya.

_'Key. . ._' Suara manis seorang pria itu memanggilnya dalam mimpi, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Key.

'_Key. . ._' Lagi suara itu memanggilnya. Haruskah dia meraih tangan itu?

Pip pip

Pip pip

Pip pip

Key tiba-tiba terlonjak bangun dengan napas yang tersengal dan peluh yang menetes, Key meraih jam weker diatas meja. Dan mematikan benda yang sudah memutus mimpinya itu.

''Sudahlah, aku harus kerja.''

* * *

''Kau bisa melihat datanya jika tak percaya padaku. Tao, berikan datanya!'' Pria tampan itu melepaskan tautan tangannya yang sedari tadi menumpu di bawah dagunya lalu menerima berkas dari asisten pria tinggi dihadapannya.

Name : Kibum Kim (Key)

DoB : 30 September 1934

SG : 21

''SG?''

_''Stop Growing_. Dia sudah berhenti menua pada umurnya yang ke-21. Dia keturunan dari Kim Heechul yang manusia dan Hankyung yang merupakan Shallot darah murni terakhir. Kau pasti mengenalnya kan?''

Pria tampan itu mengangguk kecil. Dia memang mengenal Hankyung. Hankyunglah orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi petarung handal dan ahli senjata. Shallot memang terkenal sebagai iblis yang menguasai bela diri dan ahli memakai senjata dan lagi darah mereka yang luar biasa. Namun setahunya, Hankyung tidak memiliki anae maupun adeul. Kenapa Hankyung merahasiakannya?

''Onew hyung, ini kesempatan kita!'' Onew, pria tampan itu meletakkan berkas yang masih terbuka ke meja. Pria cantik dalam foto itu, benarkah dia satu-satunya Shallot yang tersisa di dunia? Tanpa sadar Onew memandangi foto itu.

''Hyung! Onew hyung!'' Bentakan kecil pria tinggi itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan Onew segera mengusap wajahnya.

''Ne, Minho?'' Minho, pria tinggi dihadapannya itu menghela napasnya kesal. '' .na!'' Ucap Minho menekankan setiap suku katanya.

''Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya. Sekarang kita buat rencananya.''

* * *

''Profesor mencariku?'' Key memaki ruangan Prof. Ahn, dosen yang berkali-kali memintanya menjadi asistennya dan selalu ditolaknya itu dengan malas. Prof. Ahn langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum di wajah paruh bayanya.

''Masuklah, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu!'' Key segera duduk di kursi depan meja Prof. Ahn. ''Aku punya teman seorang profesor di Seoul National University, kami ada janji untuk bertemu di kantornya tapi aku tidak bisa pergi. Tolong kau temui dia untuk mengambil berkas yang ku minta, kau bisa kan?'' Huft! Key menghela napasnya pasrah, mengingat jarak antara universitas itu yang tidak bisa dikatakan dekat.

''Baiklah, saya akan ke sana.''

* * *

Setelah usahanya bertanya kesana-kemari, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan kantor teman Prof. Ahn. Key mengetuk pintu mahoni itu sambil kembali memastikan dengan kartu nama yang diberikan Prof. Ahn.

''Masuklah!'' Key mendelik bingung. Suara yang menyambutnya masih terkesan muda, apa dia salah kantor? Tanpa banyak pikir Key akhirnya memasuki kantor itu. Bangku Prof. Park memunggunginya saat Key memasuki ruangan itu.

''Profesor Park Jungsoo?'' Panggil Key ragu-ragu membuat seseorang dengan rambut dark brownnya itu berbalik ke arahnya.

**DEG!**

Key seolah terpaku ditempatnya melihat pria yang telah menghadapnya itu. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir apple pria itu, membuat matanya membentuk layaknya bulan sabit yang menutupi manik topaznya.

''Kau pasti Kim Kibum, Prof. Park sedang keluar dan beliau menyuruhku untuk menunggumu.'' Key hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya karena gugup.

''Oh, aku hanya ingin mengambil berkas yang diminta Prof. Ahn. Apakah ada padamu?'' Tahan dirimu Kim Kibum, ingatlah kau itu Almighty Key! Bisiknya dalam hati untuk mengurangi gugupnya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah berkas dari laci lalu meletakkannya di meja.

''Pasti yang ini, ambillah!'' Key berjalan mendekat ke meja, jantungnya entah kenapa masih berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Semoga dia tak menyadarinya, pintanya dalam hati.

Saat mengambil berkas itu dan akan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, Key dapat mencium aroma tubuh pria ini. Tunggu, aroma ini. . .

''Maaf, siapa namamu?'' Pria itu lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya.

''Namaku Lee Jinki, atau Onew.'' Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Key untuk berjabat tangan, namun Key hanya memandanginya lalu beralih memandang wajah Onew, pria tampan itu.

''Kau seorang vampire.''

* * *

Onew tertawa ringan, dia sudah menebaknya bahwa Key pasti bisa mengenalinya. Shallot pintar. Onew menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum.

''Tak salah lagi, kau memang seorang Shallot.'' Key hanya diam dan memandanginya dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

Matanya yang tajam dengan manik caramel hangatnya yang seperti kucing, bibir cherrynya, kulit susunya. Sial, dia cantik! Diam-diam Onew mengumpat dalam hati. Iblis memang mempunyai pesona yang. Lain dari manusia biasa, tak hanya vampire tapi banyak iblis yang memiliki rupa indah.

''Kenapa kau disini?'' Aksen bicara Key yang awalnya santai telah hilang diganti dengan suara dinginnya.

''Layaknya dirimu, vampire juga punya kehidupan.'' Kali ini Key hanya menghela napasnya, lelah.

''Baiklah, urusanku sudah selesai jadi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!'' Saat Key mulai memutar tumitnya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu, Onew segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Key untuk menahannya.

''Kim Kibum, ada yang harus ku bicarakan padamu.''

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ok, Keep/Delete?**

**Review juseyo. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Onew x Key**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Cloudy**

**Genre : Fantasy, romance**

**Summary : Untuk apa kau meragukannya, kita kan memang akan selalu bersama.**

**Inspired by : Embrace the darkness - Alexandra Ivy**

**Warning : Yaoi, typo(s) bertebaran, terjadi percampuran ras antara versi Alexandra Ivy - Jeanne Frost - Stephany Mayer**

Aloha~

Saya yakin udah pada lupa chapie pertamanya, yah tapi silakan dibaca aja lah saya nggak ngotot -_-

Yang penting No Bash, No Flame, No Copas, dan jangan lupa C lalu L setelah R

Happy reading ^^

Cafetaria universitas sudah lebih lengang dibanding beberapa saat lalu ketika Key memasuki universitas ini. Key yang duduk di hadapan Onew terus menujukan pandangannya pada espresso yang asapnya sedari tadi masih mengepul dan mengirimkan harum yang menyenangkan.

"Minumlah sebagai formalitas." Key yang sedari tadi membisu akhirnya buka suara juga. Mungkin karena dirinya risih dengan pandangan orang-orang yang ada di cafetaria. Akhirnya Onew meneguk espresso itu sesuai komando Key. Yah, walaupun diminumnya tidak akan pernah bisa dicernanya. Hanya akan menguap di lambungnya atau bahkan di mulutnya, mengingat semua oorgan yang mati rasa dengan segala bentuk makanan dan minuman kecuali satu, darah.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Key melepaskan pandangannya dari espressonya lalu bersandar di kursinya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang Onew malas.

Onew hanya tersenyum sambil lalu kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku jeansnya dan meletakkannya di hadapan Key. "Kau pasti mengenalnya bukan?" Key segera meraih foto itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Appa? Kenapa kau menyerahkan ini padaku? Kau pasti yang sudah membunuh appaku!" Geram Key hingga tanpa sadar muncul bias kilatan bening di matanya. Dia ingin menangis?

Onew segera meraih tangan Key dan membimbingnya keluar cafetaria menuju taman universitas yang sedang sepi. Ini tempat yang aman agar Onew tak dipandangi banyak orang ketika Key menangis. Dan Key, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa mau memandang Onew.

"Bukan aku atau kaumku, Key, para chain (manusia yang tertanami racun werewolf dan dapat bertahan hidup serta berubah menjadi manusia srigala) yang melakukannya." Seketika tangis Key pecah dan reflek Onew membimbingnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Appamu sangat berjasa pada klanku, dia shallot darah murni yang sangat baik. Gomawo!" Key semakin menangis kencang dalam pelukan Onew. Diusapnya punggung sempit namja cantik dalam pelukannya ini. Tidak apa, masih banyak waktu sampai kami mulai dekat. Batin Onew masih dengan mengusap punggung sempit Key.

* * *

"Eoseo oseyo!" Key yang tadinya tersenyum ramah hingga matanya terpejam itu seketika berubah dingin ketika melihat seseorang yang disambutnya itu. Key hanya menghela napasnya, dia harus bersikap profesional dengan pekerjaannya bukan?

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" Key menyerahkan buku menu pada Onew, namja tampan yang dilayaninya kini. Dalam hati dia mencibir, dikiranya aku tidak tahu kalau dia tidak melihat buku menu itu sama sekali?

"Americano saja," dikembalikannya buku menu itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya yang sebenarnya terlampau menawan. Jangan senyum itu! Pinta Key dalam hati. Key segera menuju stasiun Yoseob yang merupakan barista di cafe tempat Key bekerja.

"Americano." Key mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar di hadapan Yoseob.

"Ya! Jangan menatapnya terus!" Teguran Yoseob itu akhirnya membuyarkan aktivitas Key. Jujur saja, jika Key tak ditegur Yoseob mungkin dirinya akan terus terjebak dengan tatapan Onew yang seolah menghisap jiwanya. "Aku tahu dia namja yang tampan, sepertinya dia tertarik padamu."

"Ck, tertarik bagaimana? Dia itu orang yang menyebalkan, Seobie!" Menanggapi pertanyaan temannya itu dengan malas-malasan lalu menumpukan dagunya pada tangan.

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu tampan. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah melihat namja yang setampan dia." Key menggeleng-geleng kecil, walau yang dikatakan Yoseob itu benar tapi tetap saja Key menyangkal apapun itu tentang Onew.

"Terserah kau saja. Mana americanoku?" Yoseob meletakkan americano yang diminta Key yang kemudian segera Key antar pada Onew.

"Silahkan pesanan Anda, selamat menikmati!" Baru Key akan pergi setelah membungkukkan badannya, Onew justru meraih tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku?" Keegoisan seorang vampire. Vampire memang terkenal sebagai iblis yang egois, keras kepala dan sombong. Itulah kekurangan mereka.

"Maaf, tapi saya masih banyak pekerjaan. Permisi!" Key segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan Onew dan melangkah ke pintu dapur.

'Aku akan menunggumu pulang.' Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar di telinga Key, vampire itu membisikkan kata yang hanya dapat ditangkap iblis. 'Terserah saja!' Bisik Key dengan cara yang sama. Dan dia bertaruh dia mendengar Onew menertawakannya!

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, aku pulang dulu!" Dibukanya pintu belakang untuk segera melangkah pulang bersama pegawai-pegawai lain. Hingga didapatinya kehadiran seseorang yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Lee Jinki-ssi!" Sosok itu muncul dari tempat yang gelap dan menampakkan senyum khasnya. Senyum itu membuat rekan kerja Key yang masih menunggunya, menaikkan level detak jantung mereka. Bahkan Key dapat mendengar suara berisik yang membuat Onew senang itu.

"Kibumie, kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita pulang!" Key memandangi Onew tidak percaya dan sebal. Pasalnya hanya ummanya yang pernah memanggilnya Kibumie, jadi punya hak apa dia memanggilnya Kibumie? Tapi sebelum muncul 'keributan', Key segera menyeret namja itu pergi menjauh.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Geram Key yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu." Diraihnya tangan Key lalu ditaruhnya di dada kirinya. Tidak ada detak jantung disana, tentu saja.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Key mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Onew yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Aku menginginkanmu,"

* * *

Onew melepaskan mantel yang sedari tadi dikenakannya lalu beralih menuju kulkas. Memilih-milih kantung-kantung berisi darah yang didapatnya dari bank darah itu hingga pilihannya jatuh pada kantung darah golongan O yang memang memiliki cita rasa lebih manis dari golongan darah lain. Menutup kembali kulkas itu lalu menuangkan darah yang dipilihnya pada gelas wine.

Disesapnya cairan merah itu perlahan dan tiba-tiba dia tersenyum. Dia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika dia berkata menginginkan Key yang membuat namja cantik itu merona. Sangat manis dan cantik.

"Kau mendapat sesatu yang menyenangkan, hyung?" Suara bass itu menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah tersenyum-senyum.

"Minho, kau mau?" Namja yang bersuara bass itu mengambil gelas wine dan mengacungkannya pada Onew untuk diisi dengan darah.

"Gomawo, hyung!" Langsung dihabiskannya darah itu dalam sekali teguk. "Emm, bagaimana dengan rencana kita, hyung?" Onew melepas sesapannya pada gelas winenya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku."

* * *

**BRUKK**

Direbahkannya badannya yang terasa lelah sehabis mandi pada kasur kecilnya, handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya juga masih tersampir di lehernya. Pandangannya masih menerawang, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu vampire itu membuatnya merona.

"Ish, kenapa aku memikirkannya?!" Key mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi ketika lagi-lagi bayangan vampire itu melintas di pikirannya.

"Babo Key! Mana mungkin itu terjadi, bisa-bisa vampire sombong itu tertawa-tawa sekarang!" Key semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Tak bisa mengelak bahwa entah bagaimana jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat ketika Onew muncul di hadapannya, terlebih ketika Onew mengatakan dia menginginkan Key. Tak hanya jantungnya yang berdegub dua kali lebih cepat, perutnya pun terasa seperti digelitiki, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Seolah mengelak, Key tak mau menganggap itu tanda Key menyukai vampir itu. Bisa jadi itu hanya reaksi jika ada di dekat vampir, seperti selalu itu kilahnya.

"Untuk apa memikirkannya, hanya membuang waktu saja!"

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya begitu melangkah keluar dari apartemen adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya, hal yang merusak paginya. Bisa dipastikan dia tengah melongo sekarang, mendapati Onew yang tengah bersandar pada mobil sportnya dan tersenyum hangat ketika melihat Key.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ketus Key dengan bersusah payah mengatur gaya bicaranya agar terdengar seketus mungkin.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Key mendengus sebal, bagaimana bisa Onew bersikap sesantai itu pada Key yang jelas-jelas menolak.

"Sirheo!" Baru Key akan melewati Onew, tiba-tiba saja tangan Key sudah ditarik Onew hingga kini dia terpaksa memasuki mobil sport Onew. Percuma saja melawan, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Onew. "Aku sudah bilang tidak mau, aku harus kuliah!" Onew tak menggubrisnya, dia justru mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Key untuk meraih seat belt di kursi Key. Hal itu membuat Key harus menepi di kursinya sendiri. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,"

"Kau tahu, kau tidak akan kehilangan beasiswamu hanya karena membolos satu hari."

"Dasar vampire!" Umpatan kecil Key justru membuat Onew terkekeh senang. "Memang kita mau kemana?" Merasa tak tenang tidak mengetahui tujuan mereka akhirnya Key bertanya.

"Tempat apa yang ingin kau datangi untuk jalan-jalan?" Onew menghidupkan mesin mobilnya sembari menunggu jawaban Key.

"Kuliah!" Key berseru mantab yang justru membuat Onew menghela napasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang tentukan tempatnya."

* * *

Semilir angin musim gugur menyapu wajahnya lembut, membuat anak rambut Key berayun terkena angin. Sebuah tangan dingin tiba-tiba saja menyentuh surai almond Key dan menyimpan helai almond itu ke belakang daun telinga Key. Oh, vampire benar-benar pintar membuat seseorang tersipu.

"Pipimu dingin, Key. Ayo kita ke cafe itu dulu, kau perlu menghangatkan diri." Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju cafe yang tidak jauh dari sungai Han, tempat mereka saat ini.

"Aku akan membeli coklat panas, kau ingin minum apa?" Onew hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Akku tidak saja, tapi kalau kau memaksa mungkin aku mau darahmu saja." Mendengar gurauan Onew, Key hanya mendengus sebal.

"Bermimpilah!" Key segera meninggalkan Onew, memasuki cafe itu dan memesan coklat panas. Key melihat Onew dari pintu kaca dan melarangnya masuk. Ayolah, tanpa Onew berada di dalam pun ruangan ini beraura tidak enak. Para pelayan cafe ini saja sudah terpaku melihatnya diluar sana, apalagi jika Onew masuk. Jangan-jangan mereka dengan suka rela memberikan darah mereka untuk santapan vampire itu.

Setelah menerima pesanan yang lebih lama daripada saat normal, para pelayan itu harus berhenti memandangi Key dan pintu masuk, Key keluar dan menyusul Onew yang berdiri mengahadap Sungai Han.

"Kenapa lama?" Key menghela napasnya jengah, mengingat para pelayan yang terus-menerus melakukan tebar pesona tadi.

"Ku rasa aku dan kau harus menjauh dari keramaian." Onew terkekeh kecil mengetahui maksud Key.

"Kau benar. Kau ingin ke tempat yang sepi? Hotel, apartemenmu atau rumahku?" Key lagi-lagi mendengus sebal, benar-benar vampire berotak mesum.

"Diamlah atau aku pulang!" Key berbalik untuk menggertak Onew, dan berhasil. Onew menyentak tangan Key hingga membuat Key berbalik dan menabrak dada bidang Onew. Untuk sesaat mereka terpaku, saling berpandangan. Jantung Key sudah berdetak liar tanpa bisa diaturnya. Hentikan Key, kau harus berhenti sekarang! Key berkeras untuk mengingatkan dirinya.

Key berusaha mendorong Onew tapi hasilnya nihil, tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Onew. Wajah lembut nan tegas milik Onew benar-benar sulit untuk diprediksi sekarang, Onew tersenyum lalu melepas Key.

"Ke Seoul tower?" Tanpa dapat dicegah, seulas senyum terlukis di bibir cherrynya. Key untuk pertama kalinya menerima uluran tangan Onew. Dalam hati dia memohon semoga apa yang dilakukannya ini benar.

* * *

Saat yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Seoul tower memang saat matahari telah menenggelamkan dirinya di horizon seperti ini. Kerlip lampu kota Seoul yang dipandang dari ketinggian seperti ini memang benar-benar memanjakan mata dan Key sangat menyukainya. Setelah ditinggal Onew beberapa saat yang lalu akhirnya dia kembali dengan menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Key langsung melongo saat Onew membuka genggaman tangannya. Disana ada sebuah gembok dengan kertas berbentuk hati yang dikaitkan disana. "Chamkanman! Jangan katakan kau mempercayai mitos itu!" Onew hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai.

"Apa salahnya dicoba?" Onew memasangkan gembok yang disana tertulis nama mereka ke tumpukan gembok lain yang ada di sana dengan sebelah tangannya, dan satu tangannya yang lain sudah melingkar posesif di pinggang Key. Onew memberikan kunci gembok itu Key. "Ikuti saja permainannya," bisik Onew lembut lalu kunci itu mereka lempar bersama.

"Kau tahu Onew, kita ini bukan pasangan kekasih untuk apa melakukannya?" Key melepas lengan Onew yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menghampiri tumpukan gembok yang tergantung pada pagar kawat dan menurutnya satu per satu sembari menikmati belaian angin di wajahnya.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku," ucapan Onew yang terkesan menyombongkan diri itu membuat Key berbalik menghadap Onew dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

"MWO?"

"Itu benar kan?" Onew mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Key dan menjerat obsidian itu dengan tatapannya.

"Apa buktinya?"

"Ini," Onew mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Key, cukup untuk membuat wajahnya yang seputih susu itu bersemu merah. Key hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona namun Onew malah meraih tangan Key dan menaruhnya di pipi Onew yang terbilang cukup chubby.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sst, biarkan aku menyesap hangatnya." Mendengarnya, Key menangkup pipi Onew yang satu lagi dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Lebih hangat?" Onew mengangguk masih dengan memegangi kedua telapak tangan Key di pipinya. Key memperhatikan Onew yang terlihat begitu manis dan dia tersenyum. Apa benar hangatnya akan meresap padanya, tanya Key dalam hati.

Sebuah aroma tiba-tiba saja tercium olehnya. Aroma ini. . .

"Onew, ada yang. . ."

"Sst, itu chain. Ayo pulang!"

* * *

Sejujurnya Onew telah merasakan keberadaan para chain itu sedari tadi sejak merekka berada di sunga Han dan ternyata para chain itu terus membuntuti mereka hingga di Seoul tower. Onew menggeram tertahan, dia tahu betul dalangnya. Dengan emosi yang masih menguasainya, Onew menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kibumie. . ."

"Ne?"

"Ku rasa kau harus menginap di rumahku." Seketika Key langsung berbalik ke arah Onew dan melotot, dia menggeleng kencang. "Sirheo, antar aku pulang!" Onew hanya dapat menghela napasnya, ternyata ada yang lebih keras kepala dari vampir sekalipun.

"Arraseo." Mobil sport milik Onew kembali melaju cepat membelah jalanan menuju apartemen Key. Jarak mereka dan apartemen Key sudah dekat dan Onew bisa melihat kepulan asap dan nyala terang dari arah apartemen Key.

Air muka Key seketika berubah pucat dan dia segera turun dari mobil begitu Onew memarkirkan mobilnya. Key dengan tergesa berlari ke apartemennya. Onew melotot membuat mata bulan sabitnya membulat ketika dilihatnya gelagat Key yang sepertinya ingin naik ke apartemennya.

"Kim Kibum, berhenti di situ!" Key menghentikan langkahnya dan Onew segera menghampirinya. "Sudahlah."

"Tidak bisa, disana ada buku-bukuku yang sudahada bahkan sebelum aku lahir!"

"Baiklah, akan ku ambilkan. Aku tunggu di sini!" Onew segera berlari ke lantai empat dan menerobos api ke apartemen Key. Sumber api dari kamar sebelah apartemen Key, tapi apinya sudah mulai menyebar. Dalam hati dia terus merutuk, kenapa juga vampire harus tak bersahabat dengan api?

Onew menendang pintu apartemen Key dan api langsung menyembur untuuk sesaat. Onew segera menerobos masuk, beruntungnya tempat ini belum terlalu terbakar. Onew segera mengangkat beberapa kardus bertuliskan buku yang ada di sana dan memasukkan buku yang masih ada di rak dan meja ke dalam kardus lain yang tak jauh dari sana. Onew mengangkat sekaligus kelima kardus itu dan membawanya keluar. Sesaat dia bersyukur menjadi vampire.

Saat diluar Oneww mendapatai Key yang menyusulnya ke lantai empat dan api sudah mulai menjalar hingga luar. Key langsung mengambil dua tumpuk kardus dan mereka segera berlari turun. Ketika menuruni tangga, sebuah balok kayu yang terbakar menimpa lengan Onew. Spontan dia menggeram dan menatap ke atas, mencari tahu darimana datangnya balok kayu itu.

"Sakit?" Onew menggeleng kecil untuk menghilangkan raut kekhawatiran yang jelas tercetak di wajah Key.

"Gwenchana." Mereka segera turun menuju mobil dan meletakkan semua kardus itu ke dalam mobil. Saat mereka sudah masuk ke mobil, Key menarik lengan Onew yang tadi tertimpa balok kayu.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, luka ini harus diobati! Aku tidak percaya, vampire ternyata juga bisa terluka."

"Kau pikir vampire itu makhluk yang tak bisa tergores?" Key hanya mengedikkan bbahunya. "Kita ke rumahku sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Oke, karena ini hasil re-make maka maklumi aja kalau ada nama Yesung atau Siwon nyempil (siapa tahu)**

**Kalo reviewnya bagus, kemungkinan besar aku lanjut.**

**So, give ur review ^^**


End file.
